cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Naruto8900
Welcome Hi, welcome to Command and Conquer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Allied Units and Structures Summary page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ex Machinae (Talk) 07:48, January 1, 2010 Hey, this is sporg12 and I was wondering if you could add more to the following pages Rick's Place President Secret Service Thanks, Sporg12 fixup thanks for fixing up the RA2 Allied Arsenal template. Jacob Cncfanic 01:58, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Generic category Don't add category:Aircraft to articles. It's a top category that's supposed to include game-specific vehicle categories (eg. Category:Red Alert 3 Aircraft. Thanks :) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 14:01, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Category Aircraft Please stop adding it to articles. Thank you. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 07:09, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Gender category I was wondering, is it really necessary to have such a category? I mean, I can understand looking for people by nationality, faction or game they appear in, but by gender? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 06:45, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :I do that for fun--Naruto8900 08:12, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Fun is not contributive. Furthermore, I've explained to you already why you shouldn't add Category:Characters to character articles. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 15:18, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Images Hey, could you categorize images while you post them? " images", " concept art" and/or " cut content" is enough. Sheldonist 09:13, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Images of Tanks etc. are obsolete. I meant something like "Yuri's Revenge vehicle images" ;) Sheldonist 09:58, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Your contributions I love you man. In a perfectly platonic way. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 15:04, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Veteran icons Are veteran icons really that necessary? Sheldonist 12:55, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :Ignore me all you wish, but I don't want to see JPEG icons with resolutions higher than 64x48 and with text in Tiberian Sun unit articles. Sheldonist 12:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Galleries To end a gallery, type < / gallery >, not < gallery >. Sheldonist 14:44, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Now we're getting somewhere. Just remember not to use if they don't look right. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 16:58, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank for Tagaziel, this problem has been fixed--Naruto8900 (talk) 13:59, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :I'm glad to help. And, again, thanks for your work. In recognition of your efforts, I've given you admin rights, you can now edit restricted pages and delete some. Please use the latter sparingly, if at all. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 11:01, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Bases (Tiberium Alliances) Ok Im glad I can help about the unused bases Im not really sure if they are unused because i founded the unused Gdi Bases lvl 35 to lvl 40 I found them in the game because I play the game. 10:56, November 28, 2012 (UTC) The Bases of Tiberium twilight Hello My friend Achived the level 40 for Nod and the image is the same I published here I have the proof here so would you edit the page with the bases the unused base Images for Gdi are in use the first is from (30-35)lvl and the second (35-40)lvl.And the Nod bases are not in correct order the last nod base you have here is actualy the seventh base of nod the real sixth base looks like this.So could you edit that Im not so good with this stuff.Thanks mate. :) Okay to post news? Hey there. Since you are the most recent administrator, is it okay if I could post a blog post about the latest info on Generals 2/C&C 2013 since I'm a chat moderator? - Privatejfx141 (talk) 04:04, January 3, 2013 (UTC) RA2 beta cameos Dude, your latest entries with RA2 beta cameos are awesome! Where did you get them in such quality? Sheldonist (yell!) 21:42, July 8, 2013 (UTC) GIFs Great job with the GIFs, they'll blend in nicely. I was just wondering if you could just slow down the ones that show the buildings in normal and damaged forms? Sheldonist (yell!) 12:12, September 20, 2013 (UTC) The Recent Edits Hey Bro, I am glad to help with the wiki (Portal:Command & Conquer 2013) --- The information that I post or have posted comes from the recent Patch... Units have had recent minor changes to their names and some of the Generals no longer have real "Exclusive Units" anymore... Support Powers are more exclusive than the latter; Each General has a Support Power specific to them, but they might be interchangable through faction. So a player using APA General Red Arrow can her Thunderclap and Taskmaster Offshore Bombardment, or vice versa. Also, a possible Release Date have been mention by EA. 00:10, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, Naruto8900. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I think you will like this wiki: http://actofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Act_of_War_Wiki 01:44, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Can you please stop abbreviating Tiberium Twilight as TibTwilight. It makes me think of things that rhyme or sound similiar. (like bib, nib, kid, crib, mid, did) Not like Tiberium, a mutating, vile, destrucition-inducing, plot device. By the way, what is the point of the tildes.?(I know it's a noob question)WraithWyvern (talk) 06:52, December 21, 2013 (UTC) TD vs. Ren The images you post in articles are mostly good, but I will have to ask you to avoid mixing Renegade buildings/units with the ones from Tiberian Dawn. I'm preparing for Command & Conquer Wiki:Project Separation very soon, so I wouldn't like to separate TD from Ren more times than I have to. Thank you. Sheldonist (yell!) 14:05, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Should there be a page talking aout tanks in the main battle tank catagory like advanced battle tank? Wangerman (talk) 06:03, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey, ^^ I've been on the cnc wiki for a while but i'd be happy to help expand! I'll do my best! ;) Hi. Thanx for a greeting))) Template help with quotes Hey man! Could you give me a hand with the Wave-Force Artillery quotes? I forgot to put them in the quotation mark template, so the indentation I did in editing did not get published. Could you fix that for me? Also, I went in and fixed a few errors with the templates for some of the Shogun Battleship quotes, like italics and margins, so it looks a little better and cleaned up somewhat. Thanks! SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 01:44, August 2, 2014 (UTC) question this wiki have forums? an is it active?General patton 101 (talk) 00:40, August 12, 2014 (UTC)patton dead? this wiki look dead really is it active?General patton 101 (talk) 23:43, August 27, 2014 (UTC)patton I'm actually working on it from time to time. Since it doesn't award badges like some other Wikis, I'm editing it at my own leisure when able to. Hope that helps you out at all. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 12:18, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Mention mod units? Ammm.....I am wondering if a mod unit is allowed to be mentioned? I see in the article"Rhino Tank" that it mentioned the presence of the unit in the mod Metal Omega. Is that okay? Is there something you'd like to talk with me ? Emergency! Commander, the Home Page of EVA Database is suffering heavy vandalism, we need an administrator here to restore original home page! --General Wild Dog (talk) 11:59, May 27, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean "vandalism" ? Where ?Ryan Le (talk) 04:11, May 29, 2015 (UTC) It had been fixed soon earlier.General Wild Dog (talk) 14:08, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Is there something wrong about "General Wild Dog" ?Ryan Le (talk) 12:35, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey Naruto8900, I'm contacting you as one of Command and Conquer adminbase, hoping you'll bring it up for discussion with the community and any other adctive other admins: We’re reaching out to a few of our top communities, hoping you might adopt the migration to the new . And we have tools to help. Why we’re doing this Simply put: Most current infobox structures translate very poorly to mobile devices, and indeed any device that doesn’t use desktop-style displays. On desktops and laptops, they often look amazing. The problem is that more and more of our contributors visit Wikia from a mobile device. To see just how much traffic has become mobile, you can check out this graph from our forum post about infoboxes a couple weeks back: Mobile is the future. Not just for Wikia, but for the web as a whole. Take a look at the recent trends and future growth predictions for mobile traffic - it's staggering. We partnered with the Wikia community to create this new markup to make sure that your hard work can be displayed on mobile devices (as well as any future technologies) easily and without any new coding conventions. It'll take some effort up front, but we’re here to help with it, and the work you put in now will pay for itself tenfold in the future. Tools we’ve designed to make the process easier We've enabled two new features on your community. One is a tool for migrating the "old" infobox code to the new markup. It identifies templates on your wikia that look like infobox templates and places a box on the right rail of the template page. When you click the "Generate draft markup" button in this box, it opens a new tab containing a draft of your infobox using the new markup. This won't contain your previous CSS styling, though (assuming you've used any), and if you want the infoboxes to still look the same on desktop, you'll have to add it to instead of into the template, where it was before. The second is a new feature on that will highlight which infoboxes on your wikia have not been migrated to the new infobox markup. It's fairly intuitive - you can click on the infobox title link itself to see the old markup, or simply click the "Convert!" button on the right, which performs the same action as the "Generate draft markup" button. . I'll also watch this post - so feel free to ask any questions you have about this, and of course any questions other community members might have! C&C Wiki Case In the case of Command and Conquer Wiki, there are a lot of different types of infoboxes in use, but all of their styles are similar and easily converted to the new markup style. Please let me know if you have any questions/concerns/comments when it comes to this conversion and whether you support it or not. Any opinions from other major contributors here are welcome as well. Thank you! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 19:48, August 28, 2015 (UTC)